That Sunny Blue Sky
by seerstella
Summary: When a fire killed two brothers back in 2000, everybody thought it was a terrible accident. Which, after a decade, turned out that it wasn't that simple. Case fic, crossover between Takumi-kun and Cold Case. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Title: That Sunny Blue Sky

Author: Seer M. Anno

Fandom: Cold Case x Takumi-kun Series

Genre: AU

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below.

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Character deaths, slash, possible OOCness, implicit rape, incest

Summary: When a fire killed two brothers back in 2000, everybody thought it was a terrible accident. Which, after a decade, turned out that it wasn't that simple.

A/N: Made because I have to XD

Case fic, with crossover between Cold Case and Takumi-kun Series. Thus, this is an AU that takes place in Philadelphia instead of Japan. Title is the English translation of Ano, Hareta Aozora (Takumi-kun 5). And, I haven't watched Cold Case in a while, so sorry for mistakes and irrelevance that might be in here. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 **That Sunny Blue Sky**

 **Cold Case x Takumi-kun Series**

 **Seer M. Anno**

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

* * *

February 2, 1999

Ito, Japan

 **(Song: 'It's Gonna Rain!' by Bonnie Pink)**

Cardboard boxes were everywhere, along with short commands, laughs, and chatter. The four people in the family—a family with two sons—were all occupied as they stuffed the boxes into the truck. A cheerful song was playing in the radio, coloring the already busy day.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from upstairs, and the mother turned to her oldest son. "Not again!" She looked annoyed, as if it had happened before and she didn't have time to fix that mess. Contrast to her irritation, her son only grinned.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll help him."

"You shouldn't be tiring yourself out, Naoto!"

"It's okay, Mom."

The oldest son ran upstairs before his mother could say anything else. He made his way to the bedroom, where the crashing voice was heard. He peeked from the door, to see his much younger brother sitting on the floor, his books and clothes spread all around him.

"Takumi, what happened?"

The boy, only eight years old, looked up at him tiredly. "I want to get these downstairs."

"Remember what I told you? Don't bring down heavy boxes. Leave them to me."

"Mom said you can't bring them down because they're too heavy and you can't be tired. I don't want you to be sick."

Naoto grinned. "Takumi, it's just two boxes. It won't cost me much." He patted his little brother's head, ignoring the flinch that followed. "Besides, Dad is too busy downstairs with Mom. If no one brings your stuff down, we'll forget to pack it. Don't you want to have your stuff in your new room?"

Takumi nodded vigorously, but then his expression darkened. "Nii-san, is America far from here?"

"Yeah. But I promise we'll have fun there."

Takumi blinked and didn't look convinced. If only, he looked even sadder. He wanted to say something, but when he looked up and saw his older brother's eyes, he stopped. Instead, he stood and started picking his books and clothes. Naoto automatically stood and helped him as well.

"Takumi," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Are you scared?"

The boy finally nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I promise, Takumi. I won't let anything hurt you. So… mind giving me a hug? Come on, c'mere."

Takumi frowned, but finally stepped into his brother's arms. His body stiffened when Naoto embraced him, but he didn't move. As his brother stroked his hair lovingly, Takumi blinked away tears.

* * *

June 15, 2000

Philadelphia, United States

It was almost midnight. A huge fire was consuming a five-story flat, and there was no way the top two floors could be saved. The fire department tried their best, but sixty-five percent of the building was destroyed. Everyone was out, so at least there would be no casualties. But after a while of watching the fire, someone screamed.

"No! NO!" It was a Japanese woman, the one living on the fourth floor with her family. Her husband had her in a death grip, preventing her to bolt into the burnt house. "NO! MY SON IS STILL IN THERE! HELP HIM PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Everyone tried to calm her down, as the firefighters tried to get into the building from the highest window. They told her to keep her faith, and there was a possibility of her son being rescued. She kept screaming, but finally she collapsed against her husband, sobbing uncontrollably. Nobody could blame her.

Meanwhile, inside a bedroom with the name 'TAKUMI' hung on the door, amidst the scorching fire and suffocating smoke, laid a boy on the bed. His eyes were closed as if in a very deep sleep with no nightmares, and he looked so peaceful even though the building was crumbling around him.

A day after the fire, an officer in Philadelphia Police Department was typing the report of the fire. She sighed quietly as she filled in the names section.

Date: June 15, 2000

Cause of Death: Smoke Inhalation

Last Name, First Name:

HAYAMA, NAOTO (16 years old)

HAYAMA, TAKUMI (8 years old)

 _Poor boys_ , she thought sadly as she pulled the report from the typewriter and put it inside a folder titled _Accidental Death_.

* * *

May 5, 2010

Philadelphia Police Department

Lilly was reading the newspaper when she saw a woman standing near the door. She looked confused, as if looking for someone. Lilly watched as Miller went to her and talked for a while, before the female detective let her in. They made their way towards Lilly, who put down the newspaper in curiosity.

"Rush, this is Youko Hayama. Mrs. Hayama, this is Detective Lilly Rush. We're from Homicide."

Lilly stood and shook her offered hand. "Please sit down, Ma'am. What brings you here?"

"Thank you. You don't know me, but my sons died in June 2000. Our flat was burned down. It was ruled accidental, and we all believe it."

"I remember that case," Miller piped in. "I was in the area when the fire broke out. But… we're Homicide, Mrs. Hayama."

"Yes… here." She pulled out a piece of folded paper from her purse. It was a short newspaper article, and was dated April 29, 2010. Lilly skimmed through the words, and found out that it was about an upcoming concert in June 15.

"What's this?"

"It's for the concert in Shidou Academy. It's kind of… exclusive for… us."

Both detectives knew that she meant the Japanese students in this state. Lilly gave her a nod, not really caring at that moment. She continued examining the article. It was accompanied by a photo of a violinist, showing off the violin he was holding. Lilly read the small words below it.

 _Guest Star: Sachi Inoue, Japanese's world-class violinist…_

"This violin is a Stradivarius. And look here." Youko pointed at the bottom of the musical instrument. If one looked carefully, there was a small black scar on it, as if someone accidentally scratched it with a marker. "I'll know this scar everywhere. Naoto made it with a permanent marker, he didn't mean it but—"

Tears started to stream from her eyes, stopping her speech. Miller stared at her sympathetically and offered her a box of tissue. "We'll take a look at this case, Ma'am," she said after she saw Lilly nodding at her. Maybe they could help.

"Thank you," Youko managed to say. "Thank you, thank you…"

* * *

A/N: Since this is Takumi-kun, there'll be slash elements. But as stated above, this is a case fic, and therefore it focuses on the crime. Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

* * *

"Naoto Hayama and his little brother Takumi died in the fire on June 15, 2000," Scotty read the files aloud. "Fire came from electrical short circuit on the fifth floor… accidental arson. It was too big and they were trapped in their house on the fourth, which was completely destroyed. Naoto was identified by his dental records."

"What about Takumi?"

Scotty shook his head. "No dental records. Never went to the dentist, apparently."

"Or just a healthy boy in general," Miller commented. "No hospital records, either."

"Mm-hm. But hear this out: remains of a child his age was found in the back door. No further inquiry was made. It was assumed as Takumi, and they leave it at that. The family was also too closed up for investigation."

"Apparently they're being more open now, after a decade," Vera commented, playing with a pencil in his fingers. "Why was he in the back door and not in the house like his brother?"

"Trying to escape, most probably," Miller tried to make a hypothesis.

"And not even waking Naoto?"

The whole team was silent at Vera's last question. It made sense, yet nobody seemed to know the answer.

"Is it possible for him to be alive?" Jeffries broke the silence.

Scotty looked almost relieved as he looked down at the papers he was holding. "No. If he did, he dropped from the face of the earth after that."

"What about their schools?" Stillman asked.

"Both are students in… er, Shidou," Scotty remarked after flipping a few pages. "Naoto was in Shidou Academy, the high school, and his brother in Shidou Elementary. Those are private all-boys schools built after the World War II."

"That's where the concert will take place?"

"Yes," Lilly answered, and stood. "I think we should visit this school, then."

* * *

Shidou Elementary was located a few meters from the Academy, but also in the same grounds. Lilly and Scotty walked around the huge field, looking up at the stone white building. It felt more like a European small castle. The Academy was no different. The two buildings looked like it wasn't a part of Philly at all. The grounds were huge, and a lot of students in uniform were running around, laughing and chattering.

"I think I should check the Elementary," Lilly said. Scotty nodded at her and she went to the building on the right, where a few kids went out.

Scotty walked into the Academy, intending to ask about Naoto. There were several students, but they scurried away when they saw him. He snorted, wondering where the faculty room was and who he could ask for help. These students spoke English, right?

Fortunately a young teacher, maybe in his late twenties, spotted him when he walked on the corridor. "Good afternoon," he said politely, his English flowing smoothly without any distinctive accents. "May I help you?"

Scotty flashed his badge. "Philly Homicide."

The man looked surprised. "What's this about?"

"Does the name Naoto Hayama ring any bells? He died in the fire ten years ago."

Realization dawned on the man's face. He offered his hand to the detective, which he shook. "What… a coincidence. It's been a long time since someone brought him up. My name is Takahiro Sagara, and Naoto was one of my friends when I was a student here."

"Were you two close?"

"Not really. He was a new kid, but he was fun. Easygoing and great at sports." He paused. "But his little brother was… what I can say… downright freaky."

"Takumi?"

"I think that's his name, yes. Really odd, that boy, if you ask me."

* * *

 **(Song: 'Higher' by Creed)**

 _"Naoto!" Takahiro walked into the infirmary. "What happened?"_

 _As the class representative, he was supposed to check in all the students in his class. And today was a special day for him, because one of his responsibilities was lying in the infirmary after passing out on the school field._

 _"I'm fine, Taka-san, don't worry," Naoto said, as cheerfully as possible, from his spot on the bed. "After resting, I'll be as good as new."_

 _"Tch! Why didn't Sensei tell me about your condition?!" Takahiro was fuming now. He was a kind of person who held his responsibility very highly, so this kind of thing irritated him the most. "You're lucky your friends were there to get your ass over here! And stop calling me Taka-san, will you?"_

 _Naoto laughed. "Our dear Taka-san, the oh so responsible class rep. Wow! Who am I to defy you, Your Highness?"_

 _"Shut up." Takahiro was tempted to smack this silly guy's head, but held himself. "When will you get out?"_

 _"Nurse Himiko said I can go home when Takumi does. Right, Takumi?"_

 _Naoto leaned back a bit, and that was when Takahiro saw the little boy standing at the other side of the bed. He looked distraught, and flinched when he heard his name being called._

 _"Takumi, meet Taka-san. He's my class rep. C'mon, say hello to him."_

 _Takumi still didn't move. Naoto straightened his arm to nudge him, but Takumi suddenly jumped back so violently he hit the window._

 _"Whoa! Watch it!" Takahiro exclaimed. He rushed to the boy's aid, but Takumi bolted towards the open door and ran through it, leaving the two friends alone. Naoto sighed after the sounds of Takumi's footsteps had faded._

 _"Sorry for that," he said._

* * *

"I never saw that boy again." Takahiro ended his story. "And before you ask, I never see Naoto scaring that kid or something. I might know him only for a short time, but I can't imagine him doing something terrible. He got along with everyone well enough, so his death was a real shock to us."

"One last question. Could Naoto play the violin?"

Takahiro was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "I don't think so. Never saw him doing it. He was more a sports type."

"Alright. Thanks for your time, Mr. Sagara." Scotty gave him his card. "Contact me if you remember anything more."

"You're welcome, Detective."

* * *

A/N: I make Sagara Naoto's friend here because that guy needs one, right? Let's see who else I have in the next chapters!

Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you sd4ianto for the reviews, they mean a lot! This chapter is for you ^^

 _CHAPTER TWO_

* * *

At first, Lilly encountered the same difficulty her partner had. The kids suddenly ran away from her as if she were some kind of ghost. But one of them ran into one of the rooms and went back with a teacher. The boy half-dragged the teacher towards Lilly while Japanese rushed from his mouth like a never-ending waterfall.

About the teacher… well, he looked like one, at least. He looked too young for a teacher, maybe around seventeen, with jet-black hair and big eyes. He was wearing a dark blue uniform, and Lilly needed a while to remember the name of the martial arts that had that kind of outfit. Kendo, most probably.

"Hello," Lilly greeted, smiling at both of them.

"Hello, Miss!" the boy cheered on the top of his lungs. "This is Shingyouji-sensei and he can do anything!"

"Hush, Izumi," the teacher, Shingyouji, chided gently. "What did I say about politeness?"

The boy looked thoughtful. "That I should be polite or Michio won't like me the way Misu-san likes you?"

Shingyouji blushed to the root of his hair, and Lilly had to smile. She wasn't a fan of kids, but they could be very amusing sometimes. Shingyouji shook his head in exasperation and smiled weakly at the female detective. "Good afternoon, Miss. Is there anything you need?"

Lilly wanted to flash her badge, but she didn't want to attract more attention from this Izumi boy. If her age guessing was right, there might be a chance that he knew Takumi Hayama in this school. She didn't want to waste her time, so she gestured for him to make the boy leave.

Fortunately, Shingyouji understood. He looked down at the boy. "Izumi, go find Michio. I heard he's trying out in the archery club. Don't you want to support him?"

A big smile crossed Izumi's face and he nodded. "See you later, Shingyouji-sensei! Bye, Miss!" With that he ran away; Lilly and Shingyouji watched his back with amusement. After he was totally gone, Shingyouji nodded at Lilly and offered his hand. "Kanemitsu Shingyouji. I'm actually from the Academy, but I'm helping out with the junior kendo club."

"Lilly Rush, Philly PD." Lilly flashed her badge. "I'm here to ask about Takumi Hayama. Do you know him?"

Shingyouji blinked, but nodded slowly. "Can I take you to see my… friend? He knew Hayama-san better than I do, since they used to be classmates."

"Lead the way."

Shingyouji peeked into the room he was previously in, and spoke some words in Japanese to the people inside. Afterwards, he nodded at Lilly and started walking outside and towards a smaller building behind the two schools. Lilly only needed to see the LIBRARY sign to know what it was. Shingyouji poked a student who was looking at Lilly confusedly as if he'd never seen a grown American woman before.

"Is Arata-san here, Morita?" he asked in English.

The student, Morita, tore his eyes off Lilly and nodded. "He's talking with Takeshi and Akaike-senpai on the usual spot. Even I can't get between them."

Shingyouji laughed and led Lilly towards the 'usual spot', a.k.a the corner of the library, the most secluded place in the room. There was a round table and six chairs around it. On three of them sat three boys in their Shidou Academy uniform, accompanied with a blue blazer. Only one of them, the one with thick glasses, didn't wear that blazer; he wore a black pullover instead. They were so immersed in their books and talking with each other that they didn't notice Shingyouji and Lilly's presence in front of them.

"Arata-san," Shingyouji called.

The one called Arata-san was the brunet in Shidou blue blazer. He frowned disapprovingly at Shingyouji, but the expression changed to bewilderment when he saw Lilly. "What is it, Shingyouji?" He was obviously not a likeable person.

The other one in blue blazer, one with short black hair and hard jaw, suddenly stood and gestured at Lilly to sit down. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Wait a sec. Do you know her, Akaike?" the one with glasses—Takeshi?—questioned.

The one called Akaike nodded at his friends. "I saw Sagara-sensei talking with a cop earlier, and I guess you're his partner, right, Miss?"

Lilly nodded, and flashed her badge. "Philly Homicide. I'm here to ask about Takumi Hayama."

"Isn't it a bit too late?" Arata asked skeptically. "It's been a decade."

"We're reinvestigating the case. There might be a chance that his and his brother's death wasn't an accident. Is there any of you who knew him personally?"

Takeshi shook his head and stood. "I'm afraid I won't be much help," he said. "I'm just a new student here and I don't know anything about this Hayama person. Besides, I'm sure Tooru is waiting for me. I'll see you guys later."

When he was gone, Lilly saw Akaike shrugging. "He just moved here, so he won't know anything. And I'm sorry, but we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Shozou Akaike, and this is Arata Misu. We're third years here, and Shingyouji is a year below us."

"Hello, there." Lilly made a quick greeting. "So, you guys know Takumi?"

"Yes. He was in our class," Arata said. "I wasn't really close to him, but we talked once or twice. He was a quiet type, not really socializing with others."

"Indeed," Akaike added. "None of us are really close to him, but we liked to hear him play. Even Shingyouji and the lowerclassmen sometimes gathered to hear him out."

Lilly turned to the kendo instructor, who nodded. "That's the only thing I can remember about him. He's a wonderful violinist."

"…but a terrible person."

Akaike's words were greeted by reluctant nods.

* * *

 **(Song: 'All Small Things' by Blink 182, followed by Vivaldi's Primavera on violin)**

 _Akaike was walking on the corridor when he heard faint cheers from the nearest class. He checked his watch and felt a bit irritated. He might be almost nine; just a kid, but he never liked noises, especially in the class. They were supposed to_ study _in the class, not shouting about the newest game or reenacting Ultraman. But since it wasn't his class, he let it go._

 _"Play for us, please!"_

 _"Come on!"_

 _Exasperated but curious, he peeked at the inside of the class, and it took him to realize that it was Shingyouji's. He wondered if there wasn't any teacher, and why Shingyouji as the class rep didn't discipline his classmates. He saw Shingyouji himself there, along with his classmates and a few students from various classes. Whoa, even all serious Arata Misu was there too!_

 _Takumi Hayama was in front of the class, holding his violin. He looked nervous, but it disappeared completely when he put the instrument on his shoulder and started playing. The song he played was a fast-paced and very beautiful, but neither Akaike, Arata, Shingyouji, nor the rest of the audience knew what that was._

 _Akaike closed his eyes as he let the music flow in his ears. After Takumi finished playing, he pushed himself off the doorframe and resumed his walking towards his own class. Arata followed not long after, knowing that their class was going to start._

 _Meanwhile, Shingyouji was so awed by the song that he was going to approach Takumi and perhaps give him a hug. He wanted the older boy to know how much the song affected his audience, especially himself. But then one of his classmates, Ooji, had jumped on Takumi, just as impressed as Shingyouji himself._

 _In a flash, Ooji was on the floor. The rest of the class hurriedly swarmed the poor boy, asking him whether he was okay. Being pushed by Takumi until one fell down was surely painful. Shingyouji followed his friends, and was busy tending over Ooji he almost missed Takumi leaving the class._

 _Someone else, with brown hair and taller built, was with him. Shingyouji only saw their backs as they walked out._

* * *

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

Shingyouji was going to speak, but a look from Arata and Akaike stopped him. Lilly made a mental note to interrogate this kendo instructor alone, if his information was still needed. Maybe there was something else he could tell.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I didn't see his face."

Lilly didn't buy it one bit. "Alright. So does this mean Takumi was afraid to be touched?"

"We think so," Arata answered. "He always pushed away people who tried to be physical with him. Some kids thought he was such a snob who thought people were below him."

"Did _you_ think so?"

Akaike answered it for him. His tone was so calm it was suspicious. "No. We never really cared of him. A new kid; only had his violin to attract people. We weren't that close to him to care."

"I see." Lilly knew better than debating with them and causing commotion. So she stood. "Thanks for your time, you three. Tell me if you remember something else. If you're looking for me, just ask for Detective Lilly Rush in the PD."

"Okay," Shingyouji muttered, still looking lost in thought. Lilly didn't fail to notice that as she left the library.

* * *

When Lilly and Scotty were back in the headquarters, Jeffries greeted them with a folder on his hands. "Guess what. I traced the violin… what's the name?"

"Stradi… er…" Scotty tried to answer, but finally gave up with a grin. "Stradi something."

"Stradivarius," Miller piped up from behind them. She shrugged when her partners stared at her in astonishment. "What? Veronica wanted one when she was bored with ballet. That one time. But lemme tell you, that thing's real class."

"Right." Jeffries looked back to the folder. "I contacted the mother and she said the violin was bought in the States under Takumi's friend's name, and sent to them in Japan on Christmas '97. So, I traced the purchasing history of the violin, and narrowed the names to boys around his age. Look who I found."

Lilly received the piece of paper her superordinate gave her, and both Scotty and Miller went closer to take a look. There was no photo, but a name was enough to recognize who they'd be dealing with.

 _Giichi Saki_.

* * *

A/N: We'll see our dear seme after this, I guess, and also a certain couple from the novels! ^^

Shingyouji as a kendo instructor fits my headcanon just right. Also, I used 'Arata' instead of 'Misu' to avoid confusion for the readers outside the Takumi-kun fandom. Since Shingyouji refers him as 'Arata-san' in the beginning, it's better to use Misu's first name in this (and later) chapter(s).

I cannot _not_ include Morita and Takeshi and (lil) Izumi. Cameos, cameos :D

Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

* * *

Giichi Saki, in his age of nineteen, was no longer a student. After graduating from the elementary, he took private lessons while learning how to take care of his family business. Even though he was still young, he was already handling the commercial and distribution of sake all around the States. It was a big business, this… Saki Company, and both Miller and Vera knew it. They wondered if they could get through all these waiting to reach that young CEO.

"Is Giichi Saki around?" Vera asked the receptionist.

The woman scrutinized him. It was obvious that she didn't approve of the cheap suits the two were wearing. "Do you have an appointment?"

Miller flashed her badge and the receptionist shut up completely. "Let me check first. Please wait over there."

It took Miller and Vera almost half an hour of waiting. But eventually, the receptionist called them, a hardly-concealed sour look on her face. "Please follow me," she said. "Saki-sama is ready to see you."

They went to the highest floor of the building (Vera tried to count but failed, much to Miller's amusement), where a young man was waiting. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and black pants. He was tall and his brown hair was combed neatly. Typical businessman, especially when he smiled like that.

"Good morning," he greeted, opening the door so they could come in. "Please sit down. May I help you?"

"Miller and Vera, Philly Homicide."

They shook hands. "Giichi Saki. Please, call me Gii. What's going on here?"

"We're here to ask about Takumi Hayama. We know you bought him a Stradivarius and sent it back to Japan."

Gii blinked, looking confused. "You must be mistaken. I don't know any Takumi Hayama, and I surely didn't buy him any violin whatsoever."

"You were in the same class as he, back in Shidou," Vera pressed and pulled out Takumi's photo stashed in his wallet for precaution. "Remember now?"

"Mm." The CEO made a sound of recognition as he looked down at the photo. "I think I remember him. Never really talked to that guy."

"Really? Why did you buy a violin for someone you never really talked to?" Miller demanded.

"Told you, I didn't buy him anything!" Gii huffed and leaned harshly against the chair. "I bought that violin for my old friend Katakura. You must've missed that, better check them out first before accusing me of anything."

"Who's accusing you?" Vera questioned, looking like he wanted to bang this cocky teenager's head against the table. Miller prepared herself; there was no use of violence against this kind of people. "We're just asking whether you know—"

"It's okay, Gii," Miller interrupted. "May I look around this place? You have quite a lot of pictures here."

Gii looked surprised about that sudden change of topic, but nodded. "Feel free, Detectives. I don't have anything to hide here."

Vera looked like he was going to object to that, but Miller patted his shoulder, shutting him up completely. Both he and Gii watched as she examined the paintings and photos around the room. Most of the pictures were painted panorama—Miller recognized Algarve on one of them—and the photos mostly were of Gii, shaking hands with important people.

But one of them caught Miller's attention. It was a collage of Gii with people his age, which was a contrast to the rest of the photos. The biggest one on the middle was a picture of six boys. Miller stared at it a bit longer before reading the names below.

 _Back: Shozou, Reiji, Gii_

 _Front: Misu, Shingyouji, Eiji_

"It was in my cousin Reiji's birthday last year," Gii suddenly said, surprising her. He pointed to a boy sitting in front of Gii in the photo, next to Shingyouji. The boy was smiling and looked genuinely happy. "He just couldn't stop talking about that party because it was the last one he could have before he returned to Japan. I like this one the most."

"You two seem close." Miller tried to bait.

"No, not really," Gii denied lightly. "Even though we're cousins, Reiji likes Shozou more, and his brother Eiji is closer to Shingyouji."

"I see. I assume they're already back to Japan?"

"Indeed." Gii smiled in a businesslike manner. "So, back to the topic. I don't know Hayama and that's final."

"You sound so persistent. But we know he was in your class, and you were the class rep.," Vera remarked from his seat. Gii's smile vanished. "Don't make this harder for yourself, Saki."

"Okay, okay," Gii rebutted harshly, glaring at the detectives. "So, yeah, he went to my class. But that doesn't mean I knew him personally."

"If you don't, why don't you just tell us how he was in general," Miller suggested. "That'll help us more than you keep saying you don't know him."

The CEO looked thoughtful. "He was real quiet type. Never talked to us, never played in the field. All he did was just staring out the window in class."

"Was he afraid to be touched?"

Gii bristled. "How… how do you know that?"

"Some digging," Vera replied. "So, he was afraid to be touched."

"Yes." Gii stood. "That's all I can say, and I have a meeting in ten minutes. I'm sorry if I can't be much help."

Vera looked like he wanted to say more, but Miller stopped him and gave him her card. "Contact us if something else jogs your memory, okay?"

"Alright." He was silent as he walked them towards the door. "You know, about the violin. I bought it for my old friend, back there in Japan. I wish I can give you his e-mail or something, but we've lost contact years ago. If by any chance, the violin goes to Takumi… well, I don't know about that."

"I see. Thanks for your time."

* * *

Much to the team's joy, it turned out that Sachi Inoue was staying in Philly prior to his concert. His boyfriend, Seiya, rented a small apartment near the PD, and that was the place where Jeffries found himself in first time in the morning. While Miller and Vera went to see Saki, he was here, wanting to know the origin of the violin this so-called genius owned.

When Jeffries knocked the door, a tall young man opened it. It was obvious that he was half-Caucasian. He was handsome, but the fact that he was brushing his teeth and his brown hair was badly mussed lessened his fine physical features. Jeffries smiled and flashed his badge, and the man ran back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar. The detective took it as an okay, so he opened it and walked inside.

"Sorry," the man said. "I have an appointment in an hour, so today is kinda messy. Argh! Where's my shirt?!" He spun around the room like a child who'd eaten too much candy. He found one and hurriedly put them on, covering his bare chest. After he was presentable enough, he turned to an amused Jeffries. "My name is Seiya, and is there anything I can do for help?"

"Will Jeffries, Philly Homicide. Is your boyfriend here?"

Seiya's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with Sachi?"

"It's about the violin he has. Maybe he can give us a bit of information."

Seiya was going to speak, but the bedroom door suddenly opened. Someone stepped outside, his hair was equally messy as his boyfriend's. "Morning, Sei," he greeted in Japanese. "What's for breakfast—oh."

"Sachi, this is Will Jeffries," Seiya explained in English. His English accent reminded Jeffries of Spanish instead of Japanese. "He wants to talk to you."

Sachi was a petit young man, with jaw-length brown hair and crooked smile. He looked tired, contrast to the photograph on the newspaper. When Seiya was finished talking, he blinked and looked alert in an instant. Well, no wonder. Sudden presence of cops could wake up _anyone_.

"Let me wash my face first," he said. Then he smirked. "Sei, you idiot. Let him sit down or something!"

Seiya grinned sheepishly and gestured at Jeffries to sit on the couch. "Sorry," he apologized. He went behind the detective to open the curtains. Sunlight automatically flooded the room, making it much lighter than before. "It's kinda hectic today."

"It's fine."

Not long after, Sachi was back. His face was wet, and his hair was combed. Save for the pajamas he was wearing, he looked more like the boy in the newspaper now. "You want to talk to me? Not Sei?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Sachi sat down on the other couch and looked up at his boyfriend. "Take a bath, Sei. I can handle this."

Seiya looked unconvinced, but finally nodded. After he was gone, Sachi turned at the detective. "What is it?"

"Do you know someone named Takumi Hayama?"

Sachi's brows furrowed, but then he shook his head. "Doesn't ring any bells. Why?"

"We might have an indication that the violin you have now once belonged to him."

"Whoa. What are you saying?" Sachi looked genuinely puzzled, but not offended. "I have to admit that I didn't buy it, because Seiya gave it to me as a birthday present two years ago." He grinned widely. "It was the best day ever."

"Do you know where he got that?"

"He said it was his friend's."

"He gave you a used violin? This didn't upset you or something?"

Sachi shook his head, the grin had lessened to a small smile. "Not at all. In fact, I'd be furious if he bought a brand new one just for me. I never want him to buy something as expensive as a Stradivarius…"

* * *

 _August 5, 2008_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 **(Song: 'Jewel in My Heart' by Daisuke Watanabe)**

 _"Happy birthday, Sachi!"_

 _Sachi blinked in surprise. His boyfriend was standing on the doorstep, smiling so widely Sachi swore it reached his eyes. He looked so neat, with that grey shirt and black pants. Sachi himself, on the other hand, wasn't even_ decent _. He only wore a pair of pajamas, dammit! The last night rehearsal had been so tiring that he had accidentally overslept this morning._

 _"Wh-what are you doing here?"_

 _Seiya mock-glared at him. "Is that how you treat your boyfriend who just came to bring you your birthday present? It takes a while to get here from the States, you know."_

 _"Yes, but… but… oh my goodness!" Sachi threw himself into Seiya's arms, laughing. "Thank you! Thank you for coming! I have no rehearsal today, so let's have fun!"_

 _"Of course we'll have fun today. I'd drag you out your rehearsal if necessary. My darling Sachi deserves a great time in his birthday." His boyfriend patted his head. "And… I have something for you. Close your eyes, Sachi, and gimme your hands."_

 _Sachi squealed and obeyed. When Seiya shoved a blue violin case to his waiting arms, Sachi knew it immediately. He opened his eyes, and gaped when he realized what it was._

 _"This… wow! Sei, this is a Stradivarius!"_

 _"Yep. My friend gave it to me, and since he'd stopped playing, he decided to give it to me. I thought you'll like it."_

 _"Like it?!" Sachi grinned at him and kissed his cheek, not even caring that someone could see them. "I love it! Thank you very much, Sei!"_

* * *

"I really love that thing," Sachi said dreamily, smiling. He suddenly stood. "Wait here. I'll show you."

When he was back, he was holding a blue violin case in his hands. He sat back down and opened it. "Look here, Detective. It's so beautiful, right?"

Jeffries examined the musical instrument. It was indeed beautiful and elegant, typical violins. Just like Youko Hayama said, there was a small black mark on the bottom of it, which lessened its elegantly flawless condition. Sachi took the violin out the case, and his sigh made Jeffries look up to him. The violinist's expression was suddenly dark now.

"What is it, Sachi?"

"You'll take it away, huh?" he asked. "Who's this Takumi to begin with? Did he want it back? If so, I won't give it up. This is mine."

The old detective shook his head, a bit amused at the boy's possessive antics. "He's a boy who died in the fire ten years ago. There's a possibility that his death wasn't accidental, because the violin didn't vanish in the fire."

"Oh. I see." Sachi looked a bit rueful. "I'm sorry I can't help much. But if you really need it, you can take the case. I assure you, there's nothing on the violin itself. If I spotted a name or something like that, I'd have noticed it immediately." He wanted to say more, but Seiya suddenly called from the bathroom. "Oops. I think it's my time. I'll see you later, sir?"

Jeffries stood, taking the case with him. "Alright. I'll contact you when we're finished."

Sachi bowed slightly and left for the bathroom. Jeffries looked down at the violin case he was holding. He sat back down and opened it. On the first glance, it was nothing more than an empty violin case. But something told Jeffries that it was more than that. He slowly traced the red velvet cover, wondering if what he did was right.

"I thought you've left."

Seiya's voice surprised the detective, but he didn't show it. "I was going to leave. Can I ask you a question?"

"I thought you only wanted to talk to Sachi?"

Jeffries ignored him. "Do you remember where you got this violin?"

"Sachi told you it belonged to my friend, right?" Seiya shook his head and sat on Sachi's former seat. "I actually bought it in a music store in NY. Please don't tell him."

"Why did you lie?"

"He always worries that I spend too much money on him, but all I want is just to make him happy. This violin cost me quite a fortune, but it's worth it. Sometimes, I just want to indulge him, y'know. He's just stubborn." He paused. "Why are you so interested in it, anyway?"

"We believed that it once belonged to someone who died in a fire." Jeffries continued to trace with his fingers, and suddenly stopped. Between the velvet cover, there was a sewn square, as if someone cut that part, inserted something, and then patched it close. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Seiya watched as Jeffries turned the violin case and showed him the square. It was sewn really carefully, so nobody would notice if they weren't keen enough. "Whoa. What's that?"

"I was hoping you can answer that."

"I don't know," Seiya replied. He sounded honest. "I never open it, even before I gave it to Sachi. All violins are the same to me. Don't think Sachi knows it either, or he'd have told me."

"I see. Have any scissors?"

Seiya stood and went into his bedroom. A moment later, he was back with a pair of clippers in his hand. "Here."

Carefully, Jeffries cut the threads around the square and picked the cloth away. A small, folded piece of paper fell from the unconcealed part. When the detective opened it, it was a small note in Japanese, and judging from the messy handwriting, it was written by a kid. Seiya read it from next to him.

"Let me translate that," he offered before Jeffries could say anything. "' _Dear Takumi, if Katakura gives you this when he comes from Tokyo, it's from me. I hope you like it. Love, Gii.'_ Who's this Gii and why is his note in Sachi's violin?"

* * *

A/N: Say hello to Gii and Sachi and Seiya! In here Sachi is a year older than Gii, which makes him 20. Seiya, as 'Sachi's old man boyfriend' is around 29-30. He's indeed Sachi's boyfriend from the novels.

As usual, in the end of my CC fics, I'll put up a credits page with the names of the actors who 'played' the characters in this story. But before that, guess who Seiya's 'actor' is! :D

About Dai-chan's song there… can't help that, sorry not sorry :3

Hope you like this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated ^^


	5. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

* * *

"So, the big guy lied about not knowing Takumi," Vera commented as he threw himself on the chair. The precinct wasn't as crowded as usual; only he, Lilly, and Stillman were there. Miller was late, Jeffries was out, and Scotty was looking for more documents about the Hayama brothers.

"Scotty called the company, and he's out for a business trip now." Lilly sighed. "Avoiding us, isn't he?"

Stillman was going to speak, but a sight a few meters away stopped him. Two high school students were standing awkwardly on the doorway. One of them looked ready to cry, and the one was obviously putting on a tough front. Lilly caught sight of them too, and she decided to take the matters in her hands.

"Hello, you two. Shingyouji and Arata, right? Can we help you?"

"I need to talk to you," Shingyouji said. "And Arata-san does too."

Arata glared daggers at him, but Shingyouji stared back, as bravely as he could. "You promised, Arata-san!"

"Fine! Damn pet! Stop using those puppy eyes on me!" He glared at Lilly who didn't budge, as if her presence had made things worse for him. "Fine! I'll talk, okay?"

Vera, who'd seen the commotion, smirked when Lilly turned to him. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"I don't want to talk."

"I can keep you here all day," Vera said from the darkness. Arata glared from his seat on the middle of the interrogation room. "Or I can charge you for withholding a crime investigation. Your pick."

"What makes you think I'm withholding any information? You don't even know me."

"Your pet is next door, telling everything he knows. Sooner or later he'll say something you're hiding. Do it for him."

Suddenly Arata launched himself at the detective, his expression murderous. He should've known better than to attack a police officer. Vera quickly tackled him, his large hand pushing Arata's head on the cold table.

"You piss me off, boy," he hissed.

"Don't..." the teenager wheezed. "I'm... the only one... who... can call him that!"

"Possessive boyfriend, huh?" Vera commented. "If you cooperate, I'll let you go."

"O-okay."

Vera released him and stood. Arata followed suit, and he glowered at the detective as he sat back down. "Fine. I sat next to Hayama when we were at school. We mostly ignored each other, but since he liked Saki and I don't like him, I started to notice him. What I remember most about him wasn't really pleasant."

* * *

In the next room, Shingyouji was looking at anywhere but Lilly, while wiping his sweaty hands to his pants every once in a while. He looked so much like a cornered animal it made Lilly wonder whether this boy was damaged in some way… and whether that Arata Misu guy had something to do with it.

"Is there anything you want to tell me? That's why you're here, right?"

"Yes, but…" He looked down at his lap.

Lilly sat down across from him and eyed him patiently. "Don't worry. Arata doesn't have to know what you're telling me."

Shingyouji looked up so abruptly his neck protested. "It's not like that. Arata-san is… he's not like he seems. He won't hurt me. I know that's what you're thinking. But no, he won't. I know he loves me and I love him too. It's just… it's just so hard to say this. Hayama-san's face still haunts me sometimes."

"Tell me what you can tell."

A long pause, then a sigh. "He… I mean Hayama-san… had his bad times, I guess."

* * *

 **(Song: 'Breathe' by Faith Hill)**

 _Arata loved to read in class after it was over and he was left alone. He wouldn't want to admit it, but he was waiting for Shingyouji so they could go home together. Today was no different, except there was a bit of a disturbance. When he was in the middle of Columbus' voyage all around the world, he heard the door being slammed open._

 _"Shingyouji," he called, his eyes stayed at the pages he'd been reading. "Don't slam doors like that."_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _It wasn't Shingyouji's voice, thus Arata looked up. Takumi Hayama was standing on the doorstep; his face red and sweaty as if he'd run for miles. His eyes were wide in horror; of what, Arata didn't know._

 _In the meantime, Shingyouji was on his way to Arata's class with a huge smile on his face, running as fast as his short legs could take him. He'd always liked that senior of his, especially when Arata-san indirectly helped him through his problems. It was hard to see the real Arata-san, who was all ears when Shingyouji needed him the most (even though he always pretended to read when Shingyouji was pouring his heart out), or was ready with a bowl of warm soup when Shingyouji was in the verge of crying, and the younger boy prided himself for being the only one who could feel Arata-san's kindness._

 _It was long since their classes were finished, but Shingyouji was held up by his homeroom teacher. Being a class rep surely had its own consequences. But when he remembered that Arata-san was still reading in his class, he was more than ecstatic to see him. Maybe they could go home together? Arata-san always said 'whatever' but Shingyouji knew he never minded his company._

 _"Arata-san! A—"_

 _His favorite name was interrupted when he saw Arata-san in the class, and he wasn't alone. Hayama-san, the violinist from Arata-san's class, was there too. Shingyouji vaguely remembered that he sat next to Arata-san. He wondered how it felt to sit next to such a talented musician._

 _"Sit down, Hayama," Arata said, which sounded more like an order. "Breathe."_

 _Shingyouji was confused. He slid into the class and closed the door. "Arata-san?"_

 _Arata heard his name being called and turned. Thanks to that movement, Shingyouji could see Hayama-san's face. His face was red and his eyes were big and fearful as if he was seeing a ghost. His expression stirred something inside the seven-year-old boy, and he walked towards his two seniors. "What's going on, Arata-san?"_

 _Before Arata could answer, Hayama let out a strangled sound. "What is it, Hayama-san?" Shingyouji asked worriedly, coming closer._

 _"G-Gii… p-please… vi-violin… pl-please…"_

 _Arata acted fast. "Wait here, Shingyouji. I'll find Saki and the nurse." And then he was gone._

 _Shingyouji knew better than to touch Hayama-san, but he was_ so _tempted to do that. Hayama-san's hyperventilating had lessened, but he still looked scared. "Hayama-san, it's okay," he assured. "Arata-san will find Saki-senpai and you'll be okay."_

 _"Takumi! Takumi!"_

 _Hayama-san suddenly flinched as if electrocuted. Shingyouji didn't have any time to react as the door was slammed open and a high school student rushed inside. It took Shingyouji a moment to realize that it was Naoto Hayama-san, Hayama-san's brother._

 _"Takumi! Thank goodness, you're here!"_

 _Much to Shingyouji's surprise, Hayama-san's quick breathing didn't stop. On the contrary, he sounded even more panicked._

 _Naoto-san blinked. "Takumi, Takumi, please. Why did you run from me?" He was in front of his little brother in an instant. Shingyouji stepped aside, wanting to give them some privacy._

 _"P-please…"_

 _"Don't be scared, Takumi. It's me, your nii-chan. Your older brother, remember? I promise nothing can harm you. Don't be scared, Takumi."_

 _Whether it was accidental or not, Naoto-san brushed his hand against Hayama-san shoulder, and the effect was immediate. The young violinist slid from the chair and onto the floor. At first Shingyouji thought he'd fainted, and was going to help, but then he heard Hayama-san spoke from where he was curled on the floor._

 _"G-go away."_

 _Something flashed in Naoto-san's eyes, and for a moment Shingyouji was scared that the older boy would kick his younger brother. "Fine, Takumi! Enjoy your panic! What an ungrateful brat you are! I'm leaving!"_

 _When Arata-san was back with Saki-senpai and the school nurse, Naoto-san had been long gone. Yet, Hayama-san still looked terrified, but to Shingyouji's (and Arata's) shock, he welcomed Saki-senpai's touch. Saki didn't do much, only stroked his hair and whispered comforting words, but apparently it was enough to calm down the panicked boy._

 _Shingyouji and Arata only stood a bit far from them, and finally they stared at each other in confusion. Weird, indeed._

* * *

"Takumi was scared of his brother? Not just strangers?" When Scotty told the whole team about Takahiro's story, Lilly had thought Takumi had been afraid of strangers, not his brother. Shingyouji's story cleared more things up for her.

Shingyouji nodded. "Why, I don't know. I was in kendo club, and Sagara-sensei was helping out there, just like I do now. So, I sometimes saw Naoto-san around. He never did bad things to us, but… maybe it's different with Hayama-san. Isn't that weird, Detective? Brothers are supposed to protect each other."

Lilly remembered her own troublemaker of a sister, and she had to force a nod at him.

The kendo instructor sighed. "There's something else I want to tell you. Er… I once… I was the class rep back then, so I had to see the teachers often. I heard they talked once, about Hayama-san. They… they said that Hayama-san and his family moved to the US because they wanted to start over."

"What are you saying?"

"Something related to Naoto-san, I guess. Like… they were here because they want Naoto-san to get a better life or something. I'm sorry, but I can't remember much."

Lilly gave him a small smile. "You've been helpful enough. Thank you, Shingyouji."

* * *

"You mentioned Takumi's violin. What's with it?"

Arata sighed. "It's the most precious thing he had. I don't know if it's related to Saki, but I think it's best to tell you what I remember. He always calmed down when he saw that violin."

"Saki was the only one who could touch him?"

"Yes. Never know why. I don't think they were _that_ close."

"You seem to hate that guy's guts."

"Not hate," Arata disagreed. "It was just a silly old crush. But before you ask, I'll tell you a bit about it. I liked someone but he liked Saki instead. There. That's all it was. I don't want to talk about it, since I don't think it's related to Hayama."

"Is that so?"

Arata held his ground, and they had a staring contest for several minutes. Finally, he leaned back on his seat. "There's something else I want to tell you." A short pause. "This is also why I agreed to come here with Shingyouji."

Vera also leaned back on his seat, waiting.

"I lived near Hayama. Not that close, but when the fire broke out, we were there to help them as much as we could. I remember seeing his mother on the sidewalk, along with other people from that building. I'll never forget her screams." He closed his eyes for a moment, and his brow furrowed. "She kept calling for 'my son'. That her son was still in there."

"She thought one of her sons was still there?"

"Yes." The frown on Arata's forehead deepened. "It was really strange because I didn't see her sons anywhere. Not Hayama, nor his brother. I looked everywhere, but none of them were with us on the street. They weren't even in the ambulance when the paramedics came. So… when I heard they both died, I wasn't really surprised. Still… I just want to say that her screams really bother me, even after a decade. It feels like… she didn't care about her other son."

* * *

After Shingyouji and Arata left, Lilly and Vera spotted Scotty talking to Stillman, a satisfied look evident in his face. He was holding a brown folder on his hand. "What's that?" Vera inquired. "What did you find?"

"Medical records, for both Naoto and Takumi Hayama."

"I thought Takumi doesn't have any?"

"Not here in Philly. Japan's a different story." Scotty smirked. "I did some digging and had this sent. In English, thankfully, or I should ask that girl from Forensics to translate these for us. My point is… take a look at this, Lil."

Lilly took the papers from her partner's hand. It was Takumi Hayama's medical records, written from the day he was born until he moved to Philadelphia. It wasn't long, only two pages, but it told them the detailed illness the boy had. The more she read, the more she realized that the list wasn't mostly consisted by illnesses.

It was injuries.

"Blunt force trauma, black eyes, sprained wrists, ankles…" She looked up, dumbstruck. "Someone abused him."

"No wonder he hated touches," Stillman said gravely. "Poor kid. How about Naoto's, Scotty?"

"Indeed." Scotty appeared between sick and angry. "About the big bro, he wasn't the punching bag. But that's understandable. He had a weak heart and got sick often, so he was in and out the hospital. But one stands out."

"What is it?"

Scotty paled. He looked like he didn't want to say it. "He… was admitted to a mental hospital in the age of fourteen. Stayed there for six months. Apparently he wasn't really right in the head, after all."

Silence.

"Maybe he was the one doing the punching," Vera commented dryly.

* * *

A/N: The flashback with Misu and Shingyouji was mixed, that's why the honorifics were (and weren't) there every once in a while. Speaking about them, I'm using _Pure_ as the basis of Misu/Gii rivalry. The 'someone' Misu liked was actually Sagara-senpai, who liked Gii instead. And I wanna see Misu get tackled, he's just too insufferable sometimes. Go Nick Vera! Sorry BabaRyo, I still love you, even tho you were so dorky in Tokyo Ghost Trip :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

* * *

"You wanted a fresh start, didn't you, Mrs. Hayama?"

Youko nodded. She looked at her entwined hands on the table, but didn't say anything. Jeffries pulled a chair across from her. He pushed her sons' medical records towards her. "Naoto received mental treatment, right? Back in Japan?"

Tears slowly streamed from her face. "Please don't do this."

"What happened to him?"

She shook her head slowly. Jeffries backtracked. "What about Takumi? Did Naoto do something to him?"

A long pause, then a slight nod. "He was declared stable. He was back to be a boy we all love. I thought… when we moved here, he'd stop."

"Stop what?"

Youko wiped her eyes. "What he did to Takumi."

* * *

 _January 9, 1998_

 _Ito, Japan_

 _Today was a gloomy day. It rained quite heavily, but Youko needed to buy some groceries. Naoto was finally home after staying in the hospital, and she wanted to celebrate that. She shuddered; she never liked to think that about his sick days._

 _Naoto was her world. So, whenever he had to stay in the hospital, Youko felt like her world was crumbling. Every sick day felt like he was dying. Call her exaggerating, but that was how she felt. That was also why she didn't have time to focus on her youngest son when_ he _needed her help. He could fend for himself just fine._

 _Takumi's bruises and injuries were nothing like Naoto's. She never really liked that boy, after all. Takumi was nothing more than a shadow as she fussed over Naoto, being concerned 24/7 about his health. She only noticed Takumi whenever Naoto mentioned him in conversations, but out from that she paid him no more heed. Besides, Takumi was healthy, something that Naoto wasn't. So she was right to concern more about her eldest son, wasn't she?_

 _She was already a few meters out her house when she realized that she'd left her wallet at home. Cursing inwardly, she returned to her house. Naoto was home; he was still in his 'extended holiday' to recover._

 _Ah, there was her wallet, lying on the dining table. She was going back to the front door when she heard a rustling sound._

 _"Naoto?" she called as she walked upstairs. Naoto was supposed to be sleeping. "Are you awake? If you do, don't forget to drink your meds."_

 _She was surprised to see that his room was empty. More rustling sounds… and she realized that it came from Takumi's room. Huffing, she went towards his door and opened it. "Takumi, let your brother sleep, will—"_

 _The wallet fell from her hands as she saw her sons on the bed together, naked._

 _Takumi saw her first, but it was Naoto who spoke. He jumped out the bed and ran into her arms. "Mommy! Takumi's been seducing me!"_

* * *

"You left Takumi alone in the house with his brother?" Jeffries was stunned.

"No. Takumi was supposed to be at school, but he went home early because of the rain. I didn't see him coming home."

"And Naoto? You believed him when he said Takumi's been seducing him? He was _six_."

"What should I do? Naoto's my son!" She tried her best to calm herself down. "I know. I know it was my fault. I love Naoto so much that I carelessly threw Takumi away. I want to apologize to him, if only he were still alive right now. I'll do anything to get him to forgive me."

Jeffries wanted to say that it was too late for that, but that wouldn't be much help. So he kept his silence, and let the woman talk.

"You know… when the fire happened, we all thought Naoto was already outside. His room was empty. We didn't know that he was in _Takumi's_ room. My husband wanted to check his room but I told him no because the smoke was too thick already." She wiped her tears. "Worst decision ever. I'll forever be guilty of that."

"One more question, Mrs. Hayama. If you believed Naoto, why did you send him to the asylum?"

"A few months after… _it_ happened, his school called. Naoto attacked his junior, and I realized what he really did to Takumi. But Takumi was beyond saved. I didn't know what to do; he didn't want to be touched and he rarely spoke to us. After Naoto was declared stable in six months, we decided to move here." A pause. "But when he returned, both of them acted as if nothing happened. I thought all was back to normal."

"Things like this would never return to normal, Mrs. Hayama."

"I know that. But I didn't know it _then_."

* * *

Several hours after Youko took her leave, someone else visited the PD. It was thanks to his light blue blazer that the Cold Case squad could recognize him. After an officer sent his message to Lilly, she made her way towards him.

"I heard Misu and Shingyouji came here." It was the first thing he said when he was already at Lilly's hearing range.

Lilly needed a while to remember this boy's name. "Hello there… Akaike. Do you have something to tell us?"

He nodded. "Did they tell you about Gii?"

"To some point, yes." They went into the interrogation room, and Akaike sat down on the chair, looking as graceful as he could. "Do you have anything else to say?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm Gii's best friend, but that doesn't mean I can go against him every once in a while. That guy."

Lilly sat down in front of him. "What did he do?"

"Let's say…" Akaike trailed off, trying to find a suitable word. "We made a promise. Me. Misu. Shingyouji. Three of us promised Gii, and it was the best thing we could think of back then."

* * *

 **(Song: 'I Knew I Love You' by Savage Garden)**

 _Shidou Elementary had a lot of rooms and some of them were unused. Akaike could never imagine how Gii charmed one of the teachers to lend him a key. He was born with an ability to charm, apparently. Long story short, it was how they had their own hiding spot. Akaike, as one of the studious students, brought the equally book-lover Arata Misu along, and with Arata Misu came Kanemitsu Shingyouji._

 _Gii never minded; he never did. In fact, he was delighted. The more the merrier, he once said. He himself didn't bring anyone but Akaike and Takumi. That quiet, strange boy didn't pile anything in the room, despite Gii and Shingyouji's persuading._

 _As for everyone else, they had various things to make the room homier. Gii brought in furniture (a sofa, a bookshelf, two tables, and several chairs—who knew where he got those?) and snacks. Arata put his books and did homework there. Akaike stashed a first aid kit and more books. Shingyouji kept his kendo uniform and a radio that always played English songs (much to the others' dismay, except Gii who was more American than Japanese)._

 _Arata and Akaike were playing chess when it happened. Shingyouji was half-sleeping—he had a habit of sleeping wherever he could—on the corner, with his ears near the radio. An English sappy love song was playing from there, echoing in the room._

 _"Shingyouji, turn that off, will you?" Arata ordered and Akaike silently agreed. The hit song about falling in love without actually meeting each other was a bit creepy._

 _Shingyouji looked like he was going to defy, but that boy, forever obedient towards Arata for some reason, finally relented. His hand was reaching towards the radio when he saw the door opening. "Hayama-san! Saki-senpai!"_

 _Takumi Hayama was standing on the doorstep. His right eye was so bruised it couldn't be opened. Behind him was an obviously furious Giichi Saki. Shingyouji rushed to their aid and Arata stood to close the door. Akaike stood as well, watching as Gii threw himself on the comfortable couch and promptly asked Hayama to sit next to him._

 _Hayama did, after a bit of sweet talking. He looked so miserable, and Akaike wondered if he'd actually heard Gii. Gii himself slowly circled his arm around the boy and that was when Akaike noticed that Hayama was trembling. Yet, he didn't resist Gii's touch, and that was good._

 _"What happened, Hayama-san?" Shingyouji asked. He'd always been besotted at the violinist, much to Arata's chagrin. "Can we help you?"_

 _"Did someone hit you?" Akaike eventually spoke. "We can report it to the teachers."_

 _"N-no."_

 _"He wouldn't tell me who did this," Gii grumbled. "I won't mind beating them up."_

 _"Don't be silly, Saki. It won't do you any good," Arata chided, and Akaike didn't miss Hayama's relieved expression at that reprimand. Maybe Arata noticed it too, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he continued speaking. "Hayama, we won't hurt you. It's okay that you won't tell us, but you have to know that."_

 _"Arata-san's right, Hayama-san!" Shingyouji exclaimed. "We're your friends here, you can tell us anything!"_

 _Hayama looked up and smiled slightly. It pained Akaike to see that large bruise on his eye. "Th-thank you. I-I'm… okay. I just… I fell and hit the headboard."_

 _Gii obviously wanted to say something, but Akaike didn't think it was a good idea to comment on Hayama's obvious lie about his well-being. So he glared at Gii and he shut up completely. Satisfied, Akaike went to a small cupboard where he'd put the first aid kit. He always put it there for precaution. After finding it, he took a tube of salve and gave it to Gii, who gingerly started to aid Hayama's eye._

 _"I promise, I'll take you to safety," he whispered, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Nobody can hurt you there."_

 _Hayama sniffed, but didn't say anything. So Gii continued. "You don't need to be scared anymore, Takumi. Remember what I said?"_

 _"Th-that you l-love me?"_

 _"Yes." Gii beamed. Strangely, he looked much older than his age of nine, as if the love he had for Hayama was more than just a child's infatuation. "I love you, and I'll keep you safe. Our friends will protect you too. Right? Can you guys promise me you'll protect Takumi? At all cost?"_

 _Shingyouji nodded vigorously, Arata muttered a 'yes', and Akaike found himself committed as well._

* * *

"Did he do what he said?"

Akaike smiled thoughtfully. "Gii's a man on his word, even when he's still a little boy. That's all I can say." He rose to his feet. "I can arrange something to get him back here faster, by the way. I think you'll like to know that."

"Why are you doing this?"

He was already at the door when she asked. He stopped but didn't turn at her. "Doing what?"

"Breaking your promise. You told me you're his best friend."

The teenager finally turned and Lilly could see that he was no longer smiling. "Detective, I just want you to know that I don't break any promise whatsoever. And if what Misu and Shingyouji told me is true, they didn't as well. We're still his friends, and friends don't betray each other. We're just helping with your investigation, that's all."

"I see. But you still haven't answered my question."

This time, Akaike opened the door. He didn't walk out, though. Instead, he lingered there and stared deeply at the detective, sadness evident in his eyes. "I think… a decade is long enough. Takumi Hayama needs justice he deserves."

* * *

Miller took an early leave today, for her daughter Veronica had a ballet show and she wanted to see it. She prioritized her daughter above all else, even her job. After Jeffries was done interrogating Takumi's mother, she went straight to her car and drove to the hall where the show was held.

The show was held for two hours. She couldn't help but to do a standing ovation when her daughter and her friends had finished their dance, a huge smile on her face. After the curtain went down, along with several parents, she rushed to the backstage and squeezed her daughter as hard as she could.

"Mom's proud of you, kiddo," she whispered.

"Thanks, Mom! Can we eat now?"

Miller grinned and put down her daughter so she could change her clothes. "Why not?"

Veronica squealed and sprinted into the changing room. In a matter of minutes, they were on their way towards the car. Veronica babbled about her practice and her preparation for the show, and her mother listened to her attentively. They were going towards the back door when she saw a group of kids Veronica's age, surrounding a young man.

Miller had a feeling that she'd seen that guy before, but couldn't remember where.

The young man had his back on her, so she couldn't see his face. She'd never seen him in this place, and she'd been picking up Veronica since ages ago. He was holding a baton and rolled it in his hands before doing a really high jump. The kids cheered and he started to teach them how to do what he just did. She was so transfixed at the sight that she didn't hear her daughter calling.

"Mom! What are you doing there? C'mon!"

She snapped out the image when Veronica pulled her hand. She shook her head gently and followed her outside. "Who's that, Veronica?"

"Cool, isn't he? He's Miss Larson's replacement," her daughter replied, grinning as she said her former teacher's name. "He's awesome; you should see him teaching us how to do this and that!"

Miller smiled at her daughter's antics as she did some great moves with her hands. However, the name she said erased her smile completely.

"We call him Mr. Saki! You should meet him someday, Mom!"

* * *

A/N: Yay for Akaike! He's my fav character in the series. The next one is the last chapter. Hope you like it this far!

The half-sleeping Shingyouji is actually a reference to Jirou Akutagawa, played by Taiki Naito (Shingyouji) in TeniMyu's Hyoutei B. And I kinda make this fic Miller-centric, but oh well. I love Kat Miller :D

Reviews are much appreciated :D


	7. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

A/N: Had internet problems, so sorry for the wait. Here it comes, the last chapter…

* * *

 _CHAPTER SIX_

* * *

Shozou Akaike made true of his words. In two days, Scotty and Miller found themselves glaring daggers at the CEO, who looked even irritated than ever. Despite trying to be presentable with the clean white shirt and pants, he looked awful. He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Still, he looked like he was going to murder the detectives by showing up in his office. Miller wondered where the hospitable young man had gone. It wasn't that long time ago since her first visit with Vera.

"I told you before—"

"We know you lied, Saki." Scotty started. "You were more than _knowing_ Takumi when you were kids."

"You bought that violin for him," Miller added. "Why did you lie?"

"I told you, I bought it for my friend—"

"—who gave it to Takumi. Yeah, we figured. So why don't you just cut to the chase and tell us what's going on?"

Gii stayed silent. Scotty leaned forward, placing his hands on the wooden desk. "Did you get rid of Naoto?"

"What?! He died in the fire! Why are you accusing me of—"

"I don't know. Maybe you found out he was hurting your beloved and wanted to get even? Even if you can't kill him, you can pay anyone to get rid of him. Anything for Takumi, right? At all cost?"

"I didn't kill Naoto," Gii stated firmly. "I didn't ' _get rid of him_ '."

"Oh, but you wanted to, right?" Miller provoked. "But then the fire broke out, and you failed to save Takumi, after all. Who knows whether you have something to do with the fire as well? You have money. You have power. You can do _anything_."

"He tried to escape, but he failed," Scotty reminded. "You did everything for him, yet you lost him in the end."

"Shut up!" Gii stood abruptly, but Scotty didn't budge. "You don't know anything! Who do you think you are, coming here and blurting out nonsense—"

"Gii, enough."

Gii's words died in his throat. Scotty and Miller turned at the new source of voice. A teenage boy, maybe around Gii's age, was standing on the doorway. Miller immediately realized that it was Gii's cousin in the photo, and the young man she'd seen in Veronica's ballet show. "Eiji! What are you doing here? You should've been at home!" In his shock, he didn't realize that he'd contradicted his own story.

"Gii, it's enough. It's okay. Thank you, but I'm okay now."

"But—"

"It's okay," he repeated, before turning to Miller. "Can I talk to you?"

Miller, still flabbergasted, nodded and followed Eiji out the room. Scotty turned to the equally stunned CEO.

"Is he someone who I think he is?"

"No, it's my cousin." Gii slid onto his chair, a defeated expression on his face.

Scotty knew better. "Sticking on that story 'till the end, aren't you?"

Gii blinked and suddenly he was weeping. "If he's talking, I can't see why I should keep it silent…"

* * *

 **(Song:** **'Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely' by Backstreet Boys** **)**

 _"Gii, can I ask you something?"_

 _Gii looked up from the book he was reading. He'd been so immersed—had to thank Akaike for that method—in the story that he didn't hear Takumi entering their playing room. "What is it, Takumi?"_

 _The boy was holding his violin case, the Stradi something Gii had bought for him. The fact that Takumi was using it—even though Gii wondered if Katakura had showed him the note he'd put in the secret place—was enough prove that Takumi appreciated the efforts he did for love._

 _It was a concert Gii had watched in Tokyo that brought them together. Gii was six years old, and Takumi was no older. He was so impressed by Takumi's violin solo that he wanted the boy to notice him. And nobody could say no to Giichi Saki. It sounded bizarre, a six year old sending an expensive violin to someone he barely knew, but that was how it went._

 _So, when Takumi put the violin case on the table, Gii's eyes widened in surprise. "What're you doing, Takumi?"_

 _"Can you keep this?" Takumi asked quietly. "It's something precious to me, and I don't want to lose it."_

 _"What? Why, Takumi?"_

 _"I just don't. Please, Gii? For me?"_

 _Gii picked it with trembling hands. "What's going on, Takumi? Tell me, please?"_

 _"Nothing's happening," Takumi insisted. He stood and smiled. "Thank you so much, Gii."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For showing me that touches aren't always scary." He was halfway towards the door when he stopped and turned to Gii who was still staring at him with wide eyes. "And you once asked me what name is my favorite, right?"_

 _The shocked look was changed into a grin. "It's mine, right? Giichi is a great name."_

 _"Yes, because it's yours." The eight-year-old violinist smiled slightly. "But if I should pick a name on my own, there's this name I like. It's a tennis player's, he was acrobatic and fun and had a wonderful partner."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Eiji."_

* * *

"I met Takumi's friend Katakura in the concert and he suggested I sent it to him in Tokyo and let him take care of it, because Takumi didn't live there." Gii sighed. "And he did. You don't know how happy I was when Takumi appeared in Shidou with that violin. I sold it in 2008 because I found out his brother loved it when Takumi played. Maybe Sachi Inoue bought it, I don't know. It has nothing to do with me."

"When was this?" Scotty demanded.

"The day of the fire." A wry grin spread across Gii's lips. "The best day ever."

* * *

"I know who you are," Miller opened the conversation, sitting down before the boy.

"I know you do. I saw you in your first visit," Eiji Saki replied gravely. He was nothing like a chubby little boy in the pictures his mother had of him, that was stashed in his supposedly death certificate. He'd grown into a young man with darker skin, jaw-length black hair and big, solemn dark eyes.

"And I saw you teaching those kids when my daughter had her ballet show."

He looked up, but when their eyes met, he quickly looked away. He didn't make eye contact anymore as he spoke, and Miller wondered how badly damaged this boy was. "You were there? What's your daughter's name?"

"Veronica Miller. Do you know her?"

Eiji nodded and smiled nervously. He still had his eyes fixed on the table, and Miller couldn't help but to compare the young man who did awesome backflips and this terrified teenage boy. It felt as if they weren't the same person. "Yes, I do. Congratulations on the show. She was great."

"Thank you." As much as Miller liked to talk about her daughter, she knew she had to continue. "Why are you teaching?"

"It's… something I like to do. It feels good to see how they look at me. Gii never likes it, though. Not the acrobats, but the teaching. He always worries that someone might recognize me… like you just did. Even though that place's far from here, someone still knows the old me." A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Besides, I want to live up my new name. I don't want to keep running away. I don't want to be Takumi anymore. He's long dead to me, along with… with Nii-san, in that fire."

"Is that why you stop playing?"

A long pause. "Yes. I asked Gii to sell it. I see no point in continuing, because it keeps reminding me to Nii-san. I have to move on, even though it was so hard to do. Eiji isn't Takumi, and he'll never be. That's what Gii said when he was done taking care of my new IDs."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because… because you're not scary."

"Detective Valens isn't either."

"I know. I'm glad you didn't bring your other friend, because he scares me a bit. But _you_ didn't. You didn't look threatening when you came here, so I know it's safe now."

Miller looked around at the room. It was a bit like the usual interrogation room, with the table and two chairs. Only it was white and bright, like a hospital room. The only colors in it were green from a plant and brown from the wooden table. She put her hands on it and was going to touch the boy's, just to assure him that he was okay, when she remembered that he never liked to be touched.

So, she settled on words. "You _are_ safe."

"It takes a long time for me to realize that. Gii makes sure I know it, but it's just so hard, you know." Eiji paused, blinking tears from his eyes. "It was pure luck that the fire happened. I smelled the smoke when I was in the back door. I should say that June 15 was a day of coincidence… and freedom."

"Takumi," she called gently. "I know what Naoto did to you."

Takumi flinched at the name, but didn't protest. It was a good sign. Miller knew she had to use that name to get the story out from him.

"If I tell you, Detective… you'll take me away from here. I can't lose Gii and the others."

"If… you did what I think you did, it's called self-defense," Miller explained in the same gentle tone. "You knew you were in danger, and he was a threat. DA will never charge you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" He looked up, his eyes shone with tears. It was the first time he looked right into her eyes since they went into the room. "To Gii and the others? Why don't you just let us live in peace?"

Miller herself didn't know why, other than the fact that his mother was the one who requested. But she knew better than to mention Youko to Takumi. "You've gone through so much pain," she answered. "Gii and the others are sheltering you because you need that peace. I'm sorry to force you, but your friend Akaike is right. You need the justice you deserve."

A sigh and another long silence. "I guess… it's useless to deny it now, isn't it? I love him, you know. He was my brother, the only one who ever saw me. My parents ignored me all the time and Nii-san was the only one who can bring smiles to their faces. He was the only one who ever noticed me, who treated me as something more than just a shadow. But I hate him too, for what he did to me. I thought…"

Miller waited.

"…I thought I'd be trapped in there forever. I thought touches would always be painful."

"But then you met Gii."

Takumi smiled tearfully. "Best thing that ever happened to me."

"He became your reason of living. Didn't he, Takumi?"

"Back then, he was just as precious as the violin he'd given me." The smile widened as tears rolled freely on his cheeks. "Now, he's become much, much more. And I didn't deserve that, I never do…"

* * *

 _It no longer rained, but the weather wasn't as hot as usual. Naoto just came back from the hospital; he'd had another attack and fainted on the school field. Takumi knew what he'd do every time he came home from the hospital. That was why he'd given the violin to Gii; because he felt so dirty that he didn't deserve any of that anymore._

 _He pretended to sleep. Maybe if he were asleep, Naoto would stop touching him._

 _When the door was opened quietly, he knew it was futile. He curled himself tighter and felt Naoto climbing on the bed._

 _"I miss you, Takumi."_

 _Gii's voice echoed in Takumi's mind._ "I love you, and I'll keep you safe."

 _Naoto pulled Takumi's blanket away, slowly exposing him. "How are you today, Takumi? Were you being a good little boy?"_

"You don't need to be scared anymore, Takumi," _Gii had said._

 _"I'm sorry, Takumi. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I promised, right? I promised that we'd have fun here, and that's what we're doing. We have friends in Shidou, but this is our secret. They can't know. Ssh, I won't hurt you."_

"I promise, I'll take you to safety."

 _Naoto was on top of Takumi right now, and had practically ripped away his pajama top. Suddenly, unexpected strength flowed inside that little boy, fueled by Gii's promise and his carefree smile. He suddenly grabbed his older brother's shoulders and slammed his head against the metal headboard as hard as he could._

 _Apparently it was enough._

 _Naoto collapsed onto Takumi's body, blood started to stream from his cracked skull. Takumi stared at it in horror. He didn't realize what he'd done._

 _"Nii-san, Nii-san, what…"_

 _"It's okay, Takumi, it's okay. I'm sorry." Naoto repeated the chant as if nothing happened. He used to do that every time Takumi was crying under his touch. The words became weaker as blood continued to flow out. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

 _Takumi pushed his brother's body away and scrambled out the bed. He ran outside, barefoot and bare-chested. Little and young as he was, but he knew there was no turning back. Naoto would kill him, and if he didn't, Mom would for hurting her beloved son. He gasped, but made no more noise as he sneaked out the house and into the dim corridor._

 _Out of a blue, a reassuring thought calmed him down as he ran towards the back door. He knew where he could go…_

* * *

 _EPILOGUE_

* * *

 **(Closing Song: 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down)**

Detective Kat Miller gave Takumi an understanding nod and left him alone with his thoughts. She met Detective Scotty Valens who'd done just the same, leaving Giichi Saki with tears still streaming slowly from his eyes. Both the detectives' feelings were mixed, but mostly they were relieved that the case was solved.

After the concert was finished, Sachi Inoue received a lot of bouquets from his fans and the students in Shidou. But when he spotted Seiya in the backstage, he abandoned the gifts on the table and ran into his arms. Seiya hugged him so tightly and spun him around, laughing as they did so. They looked so much like the couple with a Stradivarius back in 2008.

Takahiro Sagara didn't watch the concert completely because one of his students fainted on the school field. He rushed to the infirmary and started to talk to the poor boy. It turned out that he was hit by a ball so hard that he lost his consciousness. As they talked, Takahiro felt some kind of déjà vu to a certain moment, a decade ago. For a while, he felt he was ten years younger, scolding his new classmate for not telling him about his weak heart. As he turned back to his student, he vaguely remembered that today was June 15.

In Shidou Elementary, Kanemitsu Shingyouji was helping out in the junior kendo club when he saw someone he loved on the doorstep. He made a beeline towards that guy, missing Izumi's toothy grin. Arata Misu only stared at him and lifted the book he was reading. Shingyouji knew that meant Arata would wait for him so they could go home together. He'd known that gesture since they were kids, after all. So, he beamed and nodded before returning to the kids he was teaching.

Still in the elementary school, Shozou Akaike walked into his old playing room, used when he was still a student. He wasn't surprised to see that it'd been used as storage filled by old stuff from the school. He blinked, and for a while, it turned to a small hideout they used to occupy. He, too, became as young as he'd been, back then with his old friends. He smiled a little before leaving.

Detective Nick Vera picked out the folder titled _HAYAMA, N. & HAYAMA, T., ACCIDENTAL DEATH (2000)_ from the metal drawers and picked a black marker. He crossed Takumi's name and changed it to _JOHN DOE_ before returning it into the drawers. He shrugged and continued doing his paperwork.

Youko Hayama smiled widely when Detective Will Jeffries returned Takumi's Stradivarius to her. She looked really grateful that the violin was back to her. She hugged it close to her chest as if it could be a replacement to her youngest son she'd wasted away. She looked up and saw Naoto, smiling regretfully at her. They continued to stare at each other before he vanished, the smile still crossing his face.

* * *

The sky was blue and the weather was sunny.

Takumi Hayama, now known as Eiji Saki, cradled the bouquet he was holding, his other hand gripped Gii's so tightly it shook. Today was an important day. They were going to visit Naoto's grave, a decade after his death. Takumi hoped he didn't meet his mother. Takumi didn't want to see her, not yet. She didn't know that he was still alive, and Takumi wanted to leave it at that. He wasn't ready.

He turned to Gii, who nodded slowly. This was the person he always loved.

Takumi smiled nervously at him, and for a while, they were back to little boys again. Takumi who always got hurt and Gii who was ready to beat up everyone who dared to touch his beloved. They held their stare until Takumi looked away, overwhelmed by the love Gii offered, had offered since they were kids. Both of them were back to their present selves, two teenage boys who'd gone through a lot.

Gii leaned down and kissed his forehead. _You can do this. You've come this far, you can do this._ Takumi nodded as if understood, and they walked towards the public cemetery, hand in hand.

The sunny sky didn't darken that day.

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: FYI, the name Eiji was taken from Eiji Kikumaru, played by Kyousuke Hamao (Takumi) in TeniMyu. I intentionally didn't put that in the beginning so nobody can guess that and ruin the moment. Oh well.

Credits page will be published shortly. Whoa it's done! Hope you like it.

Reviews are much appreciated ^^


	8. Credits

A/N: Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays! Thank you for reading this far!

For sd4ianto, your last 2 questions are on Chapter 1. Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer, it means a lot.

For zentraedi, all the main actors here come from DaiMao version of Takumi-kun, except Naoto and Sachi's who come from the first film. The rest (Youko, Seiya, older Sagara, and the kids) are made up by me.

Btw, Hiroaki Ogasawara here is a child actor, born in 2001, not the one playing Kawamura in TeniMyu. I want to use Takumi's younger version from the first film but I don't know his name. Feel free to tell if you do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The songs, characters, and actors aren't mine.

Warning: **Spoilers**!

* * *

 _THAT SUNNY BLUE SKY_

A Cold Case x Takumi-kun Series Crossover

* * *

Written by: Seer M. Anno

Flashback: 2000 (10 years ago), multiple flashbacks to 1998, 1999, and 2008

Flashback style: Color (Naoto/Takumi flashbacks are in black and white)

Cause of death: Blunt force trauma

New lead: Object

Object used: Headboard

Victim:

Naoto Hayama: Hiroki Kouno (1998, 1999, 2000)

Doer:

Takumi Hayama (a.k.a Eiji Saki): Hiroaki Ogasawara (1998, 1999, 2000), Kyousuke Hamao (2010)

Relationship: Brothers

Motive: Self Defense

Murder type: Accidental Death (Justifiable Homicide)

Confessed: Yes

Status: Free

Ghost: Naoto Hayama appeared to Youko Hayama.

Other Characters:

Giichi 'Gii' Saki: Seishuu Uragami (2000), Daisuke Watanabe (2010)

Arata Misu: Tatsuomi Hamada (2000), Ryouma Baba (2010)

Kanemitsu Shingyouji: Seishiro Kato (2000), Taiki Naito (2010)

Youko Hayama: Yuki Amami (1998, 1999, 2000/2010)

Shozou Akaike: Ohshirô Maeda (2000), Yukihiro Takiguchi (2010)

Takahiro Sagara: Yuusuke Hirose (2000), Eiji Takigawa (2010)

Supporting Characters:

Sachi Inoue: Hiroki Aiba (2008/2010)

Seiya: Yuu Shirota (2008/2010)

Tooru Morita: Yuki Hiyori (2010)

Takeshi Suzuki: Yuuta Takahashi (2010)

Izumi Takabayashi: Reo Uchikawa (2010)

Songs used:

 **Opening Song: '** **It's Gonna Rain!' by Bonnie Pink**

'Higher' by Creed

'All Small Things' by Blink 182

'Primavera' by Antonio Vivaldi (on violin)

'Jewel in My Heart' by Daisuke Watanabe

'Breathe' by Faith Hill

'I Knew I Love You' by Savage Garden

'Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely' by Backstreet Boys

 **Closing Song: 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down**

* * *

So… yeah, this is the end. Hope you like it. I'll see you in another story!

Love,

Seer M. Anno


End file.
